


一起喝杯咖啡吧

by abbabccd05



Series: 和我一起飛吧（現代機場AU） [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 巴奇需要咖啡而他沒有。史蒂夫就是沒辦法好好打起精神。兩人一同從加州到紐約歷時四小時的航程也許會證明這是個問題。不怎麼美好的相遇配上快樂的結局。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drink a little Drink with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348960) by [Lesserknownhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero). 



 

那個頭髮金燦燦的小個子花上很久的時間付他的咖啡錢。星巴克前的排隊人數每分鐘都在增加，等候的期間，疲憊的旅人們無一不用模糊的視線向前望，有些人則是耐著性子等候。巴奇看著那個孩子站在櫃檯前，拼命地拍拍舊牛仔褲的口袋，把所有的零錢拿出來放到櫃檯前。巴奇將左肩上的旅行提袋掂高一些，而後將手機夾在右肩和耳朵之間。

「你不是馬上要登機了嗎，」娜塔莎問他，「我以為你的班機是早上八點。」

「的確是，」巴奇疲憊地說，「我只是想買杯咖啡。有些人就是沒辦法打起精神，所以目前的情況比我最初設想的還要麻煩。」

巴奇的聲音挺大的。他很清楚，就像他也很清楚那個孩子聽見了他的抱怨一樣。那對消瘦的肩膀明顯縮了縮，他的耳朵因為尷尬而發紅。在他能做出更多反應之前，登機資訊從廣播系統裡傳來。

「由洛杉磯飛往紐約的六二七航班，即將在十四號門進行登機。」

男人的表情露出一陣慌亂。他很快地向咖啡師道歉，留下他的咖啡還有零錢，接著拿起他的背包往登機門的方向跑去。巴奇跟娜塔莎說再見時正好看著那個小傢伙離開。終於輪到他了。他從皮夾裡拿出一張十塊，準備開始點咖啡。

「早安。我想要—」

「最後呼叫，由洛杉磯飛往紐約的六二七航班，現在正在十四號門進行登機。」

巴奇瞥一眼左手裡的機票。是他的班機。

「該死！」他大喊。

將十塊錢拍在台前，他隨手拿起那個矮小的男人留在櫃台的咖啡，轉身跑向他的班機。咖啡師在後頭大喊著還沒找零，但他沒空停下來聽。他要是沒趕上這班飛機，他就會錯過史塔克工業和神盾企業的銷售會議，然後娜塔莎就會開始威脅要在他睡著的時候幹掉他。娜塔莎也許是他最好的朋友，但她同時也說到做到。

登機門邊的一頭深色頭髮女人看著他，臉上掛著打趣的微笑。她的口香糖正在嘴裡啪啪作響，然後她接過他的機票。

「嘿，帥哥，」她邊說邊檢查他的登機資料，「今天不太順利*啊？」

她毫不掩飾地上下打量他，眼前的人一身西裝凌亂不堪，還有那一頭亂髮。巴奇討厭邋遢的穿著，但在人山人海的機場裡用最快的速度狂奔顯然逼得他得把所有虛榮心暫時拋諸腦後。同時也偷走他那僅剩不多的好心情。但仍然，漂亮的棕髮女人微笑看著他，接著將他的機票還給他，並通知其他的班機人員讓他登機。

「幸好你長得帥，」她告訴他，「我們正要關閉登機門。」

巴奇鬆一口氣，膝蓋都差點軟了。他握握手裡的旅行袋，盡力露出他最迷人的微笑。

「謝謝你，」他說著偷偷瞄了她的名牌一眼，「達西。祝你擁有愉快的一天。」

她的笑容更大了，並在他登機時對他眨眨眼。當他在走道上走著尋找自己的位子時，所有人都已經入座並扣上安全帶。十幾雙眼睛盯著他的一舉一動，直到他跌進自己的座位裡。滿心的尷尬使他的臉頰發紅，他對在星巴克浪費他那麼多時間的那個小混蛋的怒火又上升了一級。現在好了，他不但讓飛機起飛延遲，還要接受其他乘客不快的眼神。

「該死。」他喃喃自語。

大眾運輸工具在他的狗屎清單裡的排名一向不俗。人潮擁擠，喧嘩吵鬧，難聞的味道，還有陌生人朝他的義肢投來的不善眼神，這所有東西加起來就是一個大寫的不爽。現在巴奇正認真考慮未來都不再搭飛機。矮小的金髮男人坐在窗邊，就在機上唯一一個空位旁。

「你，」巴奇在沒能意識到自己在說話時脫口而出，「這都是你的錯。」

「你他媽能不能先坐下，」小個子男人沒看他，「我們一直沒能起飛，就是因為你像隻笨驢一樣站在那裡。」

巴奇臉上的紅暈現在也染上他的頸子。在飛機上大發雷霆絕對是跟警察面對面最好的方式。

你不想被逮捕的吧。被關進機場監獄絕對好看不到哪裡去。他在心裡提醒自己。

巴奇深深吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來，他將背包放進置物箱，並噗通一聲，毫不優雅地坐進位子裡。

「我是笨驢？」他氣憤地壓低聲音，「你才是那個沒辦法不讓大家等半天然後好好買一杯咖啡的白癡。」

史蒂夫因為巴奇的話縮了一下，他的雙眼從來沒有離開窗戶。

「混蛋。」史蒂夫輕聲說道。

「去你的。」巴奇頂回去。

飛機起飛時，兩個男人就這麼靜靜地坐在位子上。他坐下的時候，人們就已經不再盯著他看，那讓巴奇放鬆許多。他會準時回到布魯克林，而娜塔莎也不會對她大發雷霆。情緒鬆懈不少後，他首先看看自己。他需要整理下頭髮，還要調整一下領帶向下看時，他發覺自己右手裡還拿著一杯神秘的咖啡，那杯他花兩倍的錢買的咖啡。他在心裡聳聳肩，然後啜了一小口，溫熱而充滿奶油的口感，還有一點焦糖的味道。這不是他平常會點的黑咖啡加糖。將飲料放上小餐桌後，他用手指順過頭髮，將落在眼前的瀏海塞到耳後。再來是領帶，在試過兩次都徒勞無功後，巴奇將領帶拿下來塞進背包裡，接著將襯衫上的第一顆扣子打開，他終於能夠順暢地呼吸。

坐在他身邊的男人蜷縮在座椅裡，彎著的膝蓋正頂著他的下巴。落在額前的金髮遮住他的臉，正好擋住巴奇的視線。奇怪的是，巴奇居然覺得手指好癢，他好想把那幾綹頭髮撥開，這樣一來他就能將眼前這張俊秀的臉看得更清楚。

「你看什麼看？」史蒂夫氣沖沖地問道，「我很抱歉，好嗎？我還以為我有帶夠錢，但—」

史蒂夫猛然停住，似乎才察覺到自己並不欠巴奇任何解釋。他的臉頰熱了起來，似乎比巴奇剛才那個尷尬時刻時的臉還要更紅。聽見身邊乘客的聲音有多受傷，巴奇感覺自己的怒氣伴隨著羞愧正在一點一滴地消逝。

「媽的，不過就是一杯咖啡，」巴奇在心裡罵自己。

「我也很抱歉。」巴奇輕柔地說，「今天早上不太順利。我不該把氣出在你身上的。」

史蒂夫點點頭，但並沒有改變他緊繃的坐姿。

「要平分嗎？」巴奇問著，將手裡的咖啡舉到史蒂夫面前。

「什麼？」

「結果我拿了你的咖啡。對我來說有點甜，但我真的需要咖啡因，我猜也許你也是。我們可以一起喝。」

史蒂夫轉過頭，迷惑地盯著身邊帥氣的不得了的陌生人。前一分鐘這個傢伙還在他耳邊罵罵咧咧的，現在他又主動提議要分享這杯咖啡。這不合理啊。史蒂夫注意到棕髮男人身上昂貴的西裝，還有他柔順的深色長髮。他很帥，帥到冒煙，而且很有錢。史蒂夫知道自己破洞的牛仔褲和褪色的連帽衫讓他相較之下看起來就像個乞丐。這個男人也許只是可憐他吧。自尊讓史蒂夫挺起瘦弱的小身板，他望著眼前那雙灰藍色的眼睛。

「你不需要這麼做。」史蒂夫終於開口，「我不需要任何人的施捨。」

巴奇重重地嘆氣，並向空服員招手。

「聽著，兄弟，就讓我跟你道歉吧，我剛才不該那麼混蛋的。」

史蒂夫盯著巴奇好一陣子，接著只是聳肩。他很生氣，累的要死，同時還破產了。接受一點點來自陌生帥哥的善意並不會出什麼意外的對吧。

一名看起來像剛被痛毆一頓的空服員走過來。胸前的名牌上頭寫著克林特，他的鼻樑上貼著一張大大的ok繃，一張小一些的ok繃則被貼在左邊的眉毛上，他右邊的眼睛看起來有點瘀青。史蒂夫和巴奇跟彼此交換一個擔憂的表情，接著轉過頭看向眼前的金髮男人。

「你還好吧老兄？」史蒂夫問道。

「什—」克林特說著揉揉眼睛卻畏縮了一下，「噢。這個啊，我沒事的。不小心在前面的機艙撞到了而已。沒問題的。」

「你確定嗎朋友？」巴奇問，「看起來挺疼的。」 

克林特抬起右手摸摸頭髮，但在想起兩隻包著繃帶的手指後，還是決定別摸了。他聳聳肩帶上微笑，傾身靠著他的推車，殷切地望著座位上的兩人。

「我能為你們做些什麼呢？」他問。

「如果你有空的咖啡杯，可以給我來一個嗎？還要一個雙倍巧克力馬芬，麻煩了。」巴奇說。

克林特將馬芬遞給巴奇，接著伸長手要去搆前面那一疊保麗龍杯子。他只想拿一個，但剩下的杯子卻全都掉到地上去，看來這事情時常發生。

「噢噢，杯子掉了。」克林特喪氣地說。

史蒂夫用手遮住嘴巴偷偷笑著，巴奇則是朝他投去一個被逗笑的表情。將杯子遞給史蒂夫後，巴奇彎腰替克林特解決眼前的一團混亂。在克林特能夠用兩隻手和下巴進行拯救行動之前，杯子塔又掉下來兩次。

「你拿好了嗎？」巴奇問道，杯子現在都安然無恙。

「拿好了。拿好了。」克林特笑著說。

「你確定？」

「是的。祝您接下來飛行愉快。」

巴奇轉過頭去看史蒂夫時，他的臉正因為憋笑而變成粉紅色。沒一會兒，一個東西掉在地上的聲音傳來，伴隨著一聲疲倦的嘆息。

「噢噢，紙巾…不。」

史蒂夫這次笑出聲來，他窄小的肩膀因為大笑而發抖。巴奇向座椅後面看，幾排之外的克林特盯著走道上如紙片般散落一地的紙巾。再回過頭時，巴奇看見身邊的乘客正在用袖子擦眼睛。

「那個傢伙就是個長了腳的災難。」巴奇說。

「飛機上帶著他安全嗎？」史蒂夫喘著氣說道。

「大概不怎麼安全。但想一想，至少他不是機長。」

「感謝上帝。」

巴奇手腳俐落地將咖啡平分到兩個杯子裡。史蒂夫撕開塑膠袋，將馬芬分成兩半。沒有多久，一頓即興迷你早餐就擺在餐桌上等著他們。

「我是史蒂夫，」金髮男人說道，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

他伸出細瘦的手，他的藍色眼睛裡還有尚未褪去的笑意。巴奇抬起右手跟他握手。他還不是那麼習慣用左手跟人接觸。

「巴奇・巴恩斯。」

兩個男人一邊吃著簡單的早餐一邊寒暄著。他們靜靜地把早餐吃完。史蒂夫望著眼前那杯充滿糖的咖啡微笑。儘管那杯咖啡已經不如他所想的溫熱，他仍然感激巴奇跟他一起分享，並且對他說那些話。

「別放在心上啦。所以，你是哪裡人？」棕髮男人問道。

史蒂夫舔掉指尖上的巧克力碎屑，而巴奇發現自己竟然看呆了。年輕一點的男人渾然未覺，吃完嘴裡的東西後他才開口回答。

「布魯克林。我之前在加州上藝術學校。」

「之前？畢業了？」

「可以這麼說。」

實情是史蒂夫在他母親去世的時候退學了。沒有她的鼓勵支持，沒有她幫忙付學費，他再也負擔不起在西岸的生活。羞愧和憤怒在他的胃裡發酵，凝結才剛剛吞下肚的糖分。他咬咬牙不讓眼淚落下，史蒂夫強迫自己微笑。

「你呢？」他問。

他啞著嗓音，眼裡瀰漫著水氣，巴奇看上去很想跟他談談，但他什麼也沒說。

「我也來自布魯克林。雖然我近年來都待在曼哈頓，離工作的地方更近。」

史蒂夫皺皺鼻子，擺出一個玩笑似的噁心表情，巴奇沒忍住大笑出聲。

「對啦，我知道。這並不理想，但當你為東尼・史塔克工作時，你得付出一點代價。」

史蒂夫在聽見史塔克的名字時張大眼睛。大家都知道這個億萬富翁，慈善家和錢花花公子，史蒂夫無法不佩服眼前的人。

「你為東尼・史塔克工作？」

「沒錯。我在其中一個研發部門參與他的人工輔具計畫。」

巴奇抬起左手，輕輕晃晃手指讓史蒂夫能看得清楚。史蒂夫臉上浮現出讚嘆的表情，他不由自主地伸手去摸巴奇的手。他們的手碰在一起，史蒂夫雙手捧著那隻金屬手掌。巴奇又搖搖手指，史蒂夫不再看著那隻閃閃發光的金屬手，一雙眼睛抬起來，透過長長的睫毛望著他。被那雙美麗的眼睛盯著看，身邊的溫度似乎驟升了幾度，巴奇試著讓自己不要看起來那麼侷促不安。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」巴奇試著用輕快的聲音問道。

「美極了，」史蒂夫恭敬地說，「就手掌而已嗎？」

「沒。事實上是整隻左手臂。」

「我能看看嗎？」

通常巴奇不太願意在公共場合這麼做，但史蒂夫聲音裡的某種東西還有那雙性感的藍色眼睛，讓他覺得這裏就只有他們兩個人。他聳聳肩，脫下西裝外套和背心，他在心裡考慮著該露出多少部分比較得體。史蒂夫伸手去幫他把袖子捲高，捲到手肘時，整隻手臂顯現在他眼前。

「哇喔。」史蒂夫輕柔地說。

史蒂夫在他破舊的後背包裡摸出一本素描本和鉛筆。他把東西拿到巴奇面前。

「你介意我畫畫你嗎？」史蒂夫問道。

「我要坐著不動嗎，還是我可以一邊用我的平板？」

「你就做你的事。只要盡量面對著我就可以，拜託你了。」

巴奇坐在椅子裡盡量把位子調整得舒服一點，然後點開平板電腦開始讀起郵件。史蒂夫畫畫時會咬著下唇，他真的很想好好看看著另一個男人，但他發現自己的視線總是鬼使神差地迷失在史蒂夫的嘴唇上。他這是要瘋了嗎。讀郵件顯然安全多了。

「我覺得自己就像鐵達尼號裡那個小妞。」過一陣子，巴奇開口說。

史蒂夫微笑著，視線仍然落在素描本上。

「你居然看過鐵達尼號？」他問。

「拜託老兄，大家都看過鐵達尼號。」

又過去一段時間，史蒂夫依然努力畫著，而巴奇正在研究那幾隻修長的手指是怎麼樣握著鉛筆的。

「也對。」史蒂夫終於說道。

「那你就知道我在講什麼了。感覺應該是差不多的。」

「你還穿著衣服。」史蒂夫表示。

「還真可惜。」

史蒂夫驚訝地坐直身子，眉毛高的都要碰到髮際線。他已經有好一陣子沒跟人調情，而這還是他史上第一遭跟巴奇這麼帥的人調情。棕髮男人帶有性暗示地對他笑一笑，史蒂夫則是忍不住舔舔嘴唇。他的頭髮在畫畫時無意識地被自己撥亂。巴奇拿出自己最好看的樣子，他跟他調情，最大限度散發魅力，但心裡其實緊張得要命。眼前的男人是這麼的漂亮，美好而才華洋溢。素描終於完成，史蒂夫有些羞赧地將素描本轉過來讓巴奇看看。

簡直令人歎為觀止。巴奇無法置信地盯著眼前的畫作，接著滿懷敬意地盯著史蒂夫。

「這太不可思議了。你怎麼能在這麼短的時間裡畫完這個？」

「是有點粗糙，你的頭髮挺不好畫的，有些地方我不太確定該怎麼—」

「你可以不要這麼謙虛嗎？這看起來就像一張照片。你太有才華了，史蒂夫。我是認真的。你該要以這個作為專業的。」

史蒂夫只能嘆氣。他的夢想曾經是當個全職畫家，但他還有醫療帳單要付，再加上退學，這個夢想近期內是不太可能實現的。他搖搖頭，雙眼盯著大腿。

「不，我不能。這只是個興趣而已。」

巴奇皺起眉頭，思考著什麼的同時，手指在嘴唇上輕點著，然後他突然微微一笑，拿起餐桌上的史塔克平板。

「我能拍張照嗎？」他指著那張畫問道。

巴奇拿起平板，史蒂夫點點頭，看著男人用平板電腦給那張畫換了好幾個不同的角度拍照。拍完照後，巴奇快速地給東尼發過去一封郵件。

 

東尼—

你還在幫美術部門找設計師嗎？我在飛機上遇到一個男人，他也許是你要找的人。有空的時候看一下附件圖檔，讓我知道你怎麼想的。

—B.

 

就像東尼一直以來的作風一樣，他眨眼間就回覆了郵件，內容令人噴飯。

 

鹿鹿巴克*—

這個人真的存在嗎？這素描棒呆了。他今天畫的嗎？花了多久畫好？為啥你衣衫不整啊？他帥嗎？你不是搭客機嗎？飛機上的性愛是挺好的，但旁邊那麼多觀眾你真的要好好考慮一下。或是管他的。我反正也不曉得你有哪種性癖好。還有，為什麼他要在做這麼興奮的事情的時候畫你？他做平面設計嗎，還是就只畫素描？我需要一些商標設計，原型參考人工輔具設計和成品就行。還有，我還需要幫西岸辦公室設計一點東西。他接受委託創作嗎？他的報價是多少？給我安排一次見面。

—東尼

 

巴奇反覆重讀這封郵件兩次才終於歎一口氣，舉起右手揉揉眼睛。史蒂夫只是好奇地盯著他。

「史蒂夫，我的老闆想要跟你見個面，討論一下未來的一些工作事項。請問你願意—」

「你的老闆，東尼・史塔克？」

「是的，東尼喜歡你的素描，他挺想知道你是不是有興趣替他工作的。」

史蒂夫的心先是漏跳一拍，接著狂跳起來。跟東尼・史塔克一起工作可是件大事，但在他能夠感到興奮之前，熟悉的自我懷疑卻率先浮現在腦海裡。他沒有拿到大學學位，東尼・史塔克一直以來卻都是跟領域中最專業的高手合作。要是他不夠好呢？史塔克先生看到的不過就是張速寫。這位CEO會嘲笑他嗎？他有體面到能夠穿去見一位億萬富翁的衣服嗎？恐慌在心裡越長越大，千頭萬緒大聲的就像好幾千隻蜜蜂在他腦子裡嗡嗡叫。巴奇似乎注意到史蒂夫的壓力，他坐得離他近了一些。

「我—我也不是什麼專業人士，」史蒂夫靜靜地說，「我沒什麼作品集可以給他看。」

史蒂夫垂著眼睛看著自己的大腿，他的手指不安地絞著。巴奇伸手捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀，希望他能放下心來。

「東尼才不在乎這些。就只是見見他而已，如果你沒有興趣也不要有壓力。」

這一切美好的簡直不像真的，史蒂夫這麼告訴巴奇。巴奇只是微微一笑，又捏捏史蒂夫的肩膀。

「東尼確實是一個比較特別的人，但是比起名門出身，他更在意的是一個人的努力。他會以你的實力為基準，給你一個公平競爭的機會，而史蒂夫，你的確很有才華。他如果開口要求見面，那他就是認真的。」

史蒂夫深呼吸，一雙眼睛對上巴奇的凝視。在交換一個溫暖的微笑後，史蒂夫點點頭。

「好。我想跟他見見面。」

「很好。我來安排安排。」

「謝了巴奇。我真的很感激。」

在巴奇能夠說任何話之前，機長宣佈他們即將要到達約翰・甘迺迪國際機場。兩人手忙腳亂地繫上安全帶，並將他們的座位整理乾淨。下飛機後，他們走在一起聊著一些不著邊際的輕鬆話題，像是布魯克林哪裡的披薩最好吃。這段談話最後變成一場有趣的爭論，接著他們被一聲熱情地大喊給打斷，聲音的主人正是東尼・史塔克先生，他在大廳等著他們，身旁站著他的司機Happy。

「巴克！袋鼠巴克*！快過來，我可沒有一整天的時間。」

巴奇驚訝地看著他的老闆。東尼從來沒有來機場接過他。

這就是為啥助理和司機要存在。我太忙了，而且我又不是你媽。東尼總是這麼說。

「東尼。你在這裡幹嘛？」

東尼拿下太陽眼鏡，給巴奇一個不太高興的表情。

「來見人的啊，」東尼再自然不過地說著，「這就是他嗎？」

東尼推開巴奇，把手從西裝的口袋裡伸出來跟史蒂夫握手。小個子男人錯愕地看著東尼向他走來。後背包還掛在他手指上搖搖晃晃的。

「東尼・史塔克。很高興見到你，您是—」

「羅傑斯，先生。史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「很高興認識你。別叫我先生。東尼就好。Happy，麻煩幫巴恩斯拿他的袋子。史蒂夫和我要去喝杯咖啡聊聊天。」

東尼伸手環住史蒂夫的肩膀，帶著他走到一間咖啡店前。金髮男人跟著東尼走，停頓一下回頭朝巴奇投去一個略有些疑惑的表情，後者只是聳聳肩。

東尼點了一杯最大杯的咖啡，同時也替史蒂夫付飲料錢，用的是一張一百元，他把找的錢全都給了櫃台後的漂亮女孩做小費。

坐在角落的桌子邊，東尼正在翻閱他的素描本，一邊連續不斷地對他看到的東西作出評論，而史蒂夫則試著保持冷靜。當終於看到最後一頁時，他下定決心似地闔上素描本，將之還給史蒂夫。他在微笑，但因為戴著墨鏡的關係，史蒂夫分辨不出那抹笑意究竟有沒有直達眼底。

「想要這份工作嗎，羅傑斯？」

「就這樣？」

「當然。你是個天才，而巴奇看上去挺喜歡你的。你很有藝術天份，而我需要藝術來給我的各項計畫加分，所以，這對我們雙方有益無害吧。你會跟一組團隊一起工作，內容就是先前提過的那些項目，我需要你盡快開始。你沒問題吧？」

「沒問題。沒問題，先生。這就太好了。」

「太好了，但你真的得停下叫我先生。我認真的。」

他將墨鏡往上推一些，給史蒂夫一個不大高興的表情。小個子男人點點頭。東尼這才心滿意足地放下墨鏡，然後一口氣將手裡的飲料一飲而盡。

「明天早上過來辦公室一趟。我很確定有些無聊的文件還需要你填寫。」

東尼站起身，又向史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫接過他的手緊緊地握了握。

「現在，先說聲不好意思，」東尼說著走出咖啡店，「我得走了。還有些錢要花，有個世界要改變，諸如此類等等等等等的。」

史蒂夫笑了起來，跟著東尼走出咖啡店，然後他短暫地停頓一下。

「嘿，東尼，」史蒂夫叫他，「巴奇都喝怎麼樣的咖啡？」

東尼停下腳步，思考了一下。

「黑咖啡。多加點糖。」他對自己終於說出來感到挺得意的。

「謝了。」

東尼點點頭，消失在人群之中。史蒂夫走回櫃檯，迅速替巴奇點一杯咖啡。他在棕髮男人要離開的前一刻趕上他，他將咖啡塞進高個子男人的手裡。

「我想我欠你一杯咖啡。」史蒂夫害羞地微笑著。

「謝了，朋友。你不必這麼做的。」

「我想要這麼做。還要謝謝你，因為你，我現在可是要開始替東尼・史塔克工作了。」

巴奇咧嘴一笑，一隻手臂扯過史蒂夫給他一個擁抱。

「這真是太好了！我猜我會很常見到你。」

「是啊，你會。」史蒂夫說著，毫不掩飾地盯著巴奇看。

「但我得走了，」他繼續說道，「我的朋友山姆會來接我。晚點再聊，巴奇。」

史蒂夫給巴奇最後一個微笑接著轉身離去，留下棕髮男人在原地看著他的背影。東尼走到他身邊，大力地拍一下他的背。

「來吧，巴恩斯。我不喜歡等人。等你下班了可以給他傳性愛簡訊。」

巴奇才剛喝下一口熱咖啡，馬上就因為咳嗽噴出來。滾燙的咖啡簡直要燙壞他的喉嚨。

「你在講什麼啊？！」他紅著臉問東尼，「我甚至沒有他的電話號碼。」

「你當然有。」

東尼拿起巴奇手裡的咖啡杯轉過一圈。上頭有一串號碼，還有一條短短的訊息。

打給我。

XX史蒂夫

巴奇盯著咖啡杯看，嘴邊捲起一個高興的微笑。東尼重重地歎一口氣，邁開步伐走向車子，在發現巴奇沒跟上時又停下來。

「巴恩斯！」

「好啦。抱歉。這就來。」

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?：醒來的時候不在你平常睡的那個位置嗎？意思就是一大早就不順利嗎。

*Buckster：我真的不知道這是啥，但我估歌了一下出現一隻鹿的圖片那就這麼決定了，鹿鹿巴克（心）

*Buckaroo：袋鼠巴克（。）

**Author's Note:**

> 這一系列都讓我很想報警，在飛機上這樣摸來摸去真的可以嗎！！！XDDDDDDD  
> 豆芽史蒂夫真的好可愛好想疼愛他（？）最喜歡肉桂捲爹地巴奇（？？？）  
> 下一篇是聖誕節，那就聖誕節發啦 <3


End file.
